This proposal requests funds to continue support for the Nineth and Tenth Conferences on Empirical Research in Black Psychology. The continuing need for psychological study of the human condition in Black communities is a prominent concern among Black scholars. Of no less concern is the small number of Black psychologists in the profession and an even fewer number supported to engage in basic research. These conferences have become a major impetus and form of social support for Black psychologists in research. Moreover the professional network developed over the years plus the dissemination of publications has become a source of motivation to student research. The continued support of these conferences will provide a necessary forum for the research of Black psychologists and sustain the presence of role models in the field.